1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infinitely variable ratio drive transmission including two sets of planet and sun gears operatively associated with input and output shafts, respectively, and wherein a single carrier housing is provided from which the first and second planet gears (drivingly connected for equal rotation) are journaled. The carrier housing drives a first hydraulic pump whose discharge may be variably throttled and the first planet and sun gear set also function as a gear pump whose discharge may be variably throttled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of variable speed hydraulic couplings, automatic transmissions, infinitely variable gearing assemblies, hydrostatic couplings and other transmissions and gear change mechanisms heretofore have been provided utilizing some of the individual structural components of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,601, 3,351,168, 4,007,649, 4,091,901, 4,407,401, 5,186,692 and 5,222,921. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features included in the instant invention.